deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Vegeta
That's right Folks, it's another OPM Vs DBZ battle! Two Powerful Characters! Brought to you by Juviman362! This is my first Battle! Vegeta Perper: Once Opon a time, There was A king named King Vegeta, the King of all Saiyans. Yuki: Whooooo was ruled by the king of all Friezas, King Cold. Perper: Right, but the King had a Son Named 'Lord Frieza' Yuki: Which was a murderous psychopath that loved to kill Saiyans Perper: Going far enough to Destroy the Saiyan's Home planet, Planet Vegeta- Yuki: My god! Is EVERYTHING named Vegeta there?! Perper: Yes, even the Child of the King Yuki: Finally! Prince Vegeta! The guy who never surpasses Goku Perper: Kakarrot. Yuki: GOKU!!!! Strength: Took Nappa and with one arm throws him into the air without effort in a considerative distance before killing him showing that he posses great physical strength to do such thing considering how Nappa should weight. Power: In his fight against Goku, Vegeta showed how much power he has in several waysGoku describes the power of Vegeta of causing the whole Earth to crumble then is pulled by the energy and Goku describes the force of it as a hurricane. After Goku started to overpower Vegeta with Kaioken 3x, Vegeta uses the Galick Gun and says he is going to destroy Earth with that attack. Now, pause for a second before starting to rage against this, Vegeta was pretty sure he was capable of destroying the Earth, he said either Goku received it or dodge it Earth was going to die anyways, not like Buu surface destruction but probably like Frieza core damage, even if the Galick Gun wasn´t capable of destroying Earth, there´s a pretty good chance that it would have done a massive damage to Earth life. His full power attack, once again is despited to be capable of busting a planet, once again we didn´t see it, but this time Vegeta didn´t stated that, this time was Piccolo who seemed worried sick for taking not only Frieza but the whole planet and everyone with him. Durability: Survives his first encounter with full power Zarbon where he was getting owned. survived taking a beating by Final Form Frieza Carl: And he did this all in his BASE form. Yuki: Well get on with everything else! -Carl would sigh- Carl: He was also able to actually Hurt Non-Serious Jiren, and was actually able to withstand his attacks for a while- Yuki: Wheeeen he unlocked his Evolved Blue Saiyan four form- Carl: SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN EVOLVED!!!!! Transformations: Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Prince of Destruction Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Evolved) "I am the Super Saiyan that you have feared all your life!" Saitama Carl: In a world, where monsters roam, there are these people called- Yuki: Heroes! Powerful, buff, heroes! Though, not as much as a Hero as you are, Carl~ Carl: Thank you, anyways, Heroes protect and Serve, and there's one particualar Hero named- Yuki: ONE PUNCH MAN!!! Carl: Yuki-Kun, HIS NAME IS SAITAMA!! Yuki: Caped Baldy! Carl: Better. Yuki: Saitama is a Hero that takes out all of his Opponents in One Punch! Strength and Power Makes the Earth shake with normal Punches. Destroyed Hammerhead's Armor. Can Run fast enough to Run on water Punched Through a Planet Busting attack with little difficulty while at the same time, just the wind of the Punch killed Lord Boros and spit the sky He can Run at the Speed of Sound He's jumped from the Moon to earth in just a Few Seconds Durability: Was unaffected by Punches from Carnage Kabuto and The Deep Sea King. Was Unaffected by everything that Boros has thrown at him Can Survive in Space (You are NEVER supposed to hold your breath in space because it crushes your lungs) Unaffected by Boros punching him to the Moon Can Swim through Concrete as if it was Water Yuki: Those feats don't look nearly as impressive as Vegeta's- Carl: Shut up, Yuki-Chan! Yuki: Okay.. "I'm just a Hero for Fun." Pre-Fight Carl: Alright! The Combatants are Set! Yuki: I think I know what to say... IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Fight Saitama would be walking around, wondering where the Store Sale is when suddenly, a Familar Sonic Haired Saiyan would step in front of him, with his arms crossed "You there! You have some Incredible power, SHOW IT TO ME! I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO SURPASS KAKARROT!" Saitama would tilt his head before replying, "I'm sorry man, but I don't want to hurt you-" Vegeta would Kick Saitama into a Building, destroying it. "Huh, I guess he wasn't so powerfull-" "Dude, you should calm down." Vegeta would turn around to see Saitama behing him "Why you!..." FIGHT!!!!! Vegeta would fire Ki Blasts at Saitama, The Caped Baldy would dodge every blast with ease before super Light Tap punching Vegeta, sending the prince Flying. Vegeta would regain his balance before going Super Saiyan "I WILL SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF THE SAIYANS!" Vegeta would fire a Gatlick Gun at Saitama, who would punch through it with Ease "Yo." Saitama would suddenly appear in front of Vegeta before lightly bitchslapping him in the face, knocking the wind out of the Saiyan. Vegeta would growl before Becoming a Super Saiyan god and Rapidly punching Saitama over and Over again. "Woah, this guy can keep up!" Saitama exclaimed as he caught Vegeta's fists before punching him in the face. Vegeta would be knocked back, bleeding "Augh.... This... MAN...." Vegeta would yell at the top of his lungs before geing super saiyan in Super Saiyan God, becoming a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Saitama would just scratch his head before Vegeta and him began to clash with a fury of Punches and Kicks. Vegeta would have enough of this, he would Go Evolved before flying up into the air and charging up for a final flash! "I WILL DESTROY BOTH YOU, AND THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE! FINAL.... FLAAAAAAASSHHH!!!" Vegeta then fired the Full powered Final Flash at Saitama "If you're going to be using your final attack... Then... SERIOUS SERIES... SERIOUS PUUUNCH!!!" Saitama would jump up and would begin to make his way through Vegeta's attack with his fist. Saitama's fist eventually connected with Vegeta and a Massive Explosion of Energy could be seen from the distance... There was a Large crater... And in the Middle of it, was a Naked Saitama and a Dead Vegeta K.O. Yuki: W-Wha?! How?! Carl: Vegeta might've had some better feats... Buuut, his power isn't Limitless, while Saitama's IS. So... The winner of this round is Yuki: ONE PUNCH MAN!!! Next time, on Death battle "It's not about me winning or Loosing, it's about me taking you on right here, right now!" "It's Okay to run away and ask an Adult for help" Reigen vs Mumen Rider Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles